A New Life
by OhMyGubex
Summary: Regina's first few days spent with baby Henry.


**I was inspired to write this for the Oncers Spread Love project, this is for my lovely anon, I hope they enjoy it!**

* * *

_"Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body."_ - Elizabeth Stone

Regina could hardly believe this was happening; she hadn't been able to sleep in her own bed last night. She had sat in an arm chair next to her new baby's crib all night. She was almost too scared to sleep in case this was all a dream. He was still asleep now, he looked so beautiful, so peaceful, her Henry. Regina hadn't hesitated about naming her baby after her father. She needed to learn to love that name again without the guilt taking over her. Henry opened his gorgeous eyes, Regina leapt to the side of the crib, taking him in. She reached down gently to stroke his face, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you already my beautiful baby boy." She whispered choking back the tears. Henry gurgled so Regina reached in her other hand to lift him up and hold him to her chest; she leaned down and took in his scent. This couldn't be real. Regina had given up on ever having a child of her own. Yet here was her son. She began swaying lightly from side to side. "Shall we get you some breakfast?" she said softly, making her way carefully from the nursery and down the stairs.

As soon as Gold had agreed to find her a baby Regina had been reading up on everything it took to be a mother in this world. She had been amazed at how many things there were to help mothers here. She'd enjoyed painting the nursery she decided eventually on a pale green, it reminded her of the forest back in Fairytale Land, Regina had always loved being outside as a child, she hoped Henry would too. She could teach him to ride a horse when he was old enough. Regina had so many plans for her little boy already. There was a travel cot set up in the kitchen so Regina could keep an eye on Henry while she prepared his bottle and put on a much needed coffee for herself. She hoped her anxiety about sleeping wouldn't last long. She had to convince herself somehow that this was real, this was her life now, everything revolved around Henry. Regina had never had anyone completely depend on her. What if she couldn't look after him? What if she hurt him, like her mother hurt her? Regina couldn't bear the thought, not being able to do magic might just prevent that from happening. Regina knew one thing she could cope with and that was doing this alone. Nearly all her life she'd been alone or felt alone. She'd got this far on her own and now she had Henry, not that he could help her with her own upbringing.  
With Henry's bottle prepared, Regina set it down at the kitchen table and lifted Henry into her arms cradling him gently. She sat down next to the table and lifted the bottle to his mouth. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Regina thought, completely in awe of the gorgeous being in her arms who was guzzling his breakfast.

After a day of caring for her new son Regina hadn't felt this elated in years and years. She could barely remember the last time she had felt this content. Even just watching Henry in his cot was completely fascinating to her. Regina had had to live on repeat for the past eleven years, although she didn't age, she remembered every single day, unlike her fellow citizens of Storybrooke. Having Henry with her was thrilling, everything he did was unpredictable, although he was only a baby he still surprised Regina every moment. Regina decided she wanted to stay with him again tonight, she had one of her parenting books with her to read, it was a huge comfort just to listen to Henry's breathing. She wouldn't be able to hear it if she was in her own bed.

Henry kept Regina so occupied that sometimes, for just a moment or two; she was able to forget her past. He had saved her already and he could never possibly know how much that meant. Regina had fought her whole life for love and now she finally had it and she finally had love to give. Every time Henry stirred, Regina would jerk awake, she was still on full alert even when half asleep, she needed to be able to protect her baby.

After a few days of caring for Henry in her house Regina decided they both needed some fresh air and that a nice walk through the town would do them both some good. So she bundled Henry up in his buggy for the first time. She tucked one of his soft toys in next to him to keep him company and off they were, out of the front door, into the world.

"Time to see your town Henry." Regina took a deep breath as she pushed Henry down the pathway to the street. She wasn't sure how her fellow residents would react to her suddenly having a baby boy with her. Not that they could form a protest, the curse was still in place after all. Regina saw Archie first who made his way towards her with a confused look on his face and Pongo in tow.

"Good morning, Mayor Mills, who's this?" Archie gazed into the buggy at the gorgeous little bundle inside.

"This, Doctor Hopper, is my son, Henry." Regina replied rather bluntly. "I adopted him four days ago."

"Well, he...he's lovely. Congratulations." Archie straightened up, a genuine smile spread over his face. "I'm going to be late for work, come on Pongo." The dog hadn't quite finished inspecting one of the trees in the sidewalk but followed Archie faithfully.

Regina reached the docks with no more significant encounters other than Gold smirking at them as they passed. Regina really wished he wouldn't do that. When Regina reached one of the benches overlooking the sea she stopped, lifted Henry out of his pram and sat down on the bench, holding Henry close to her chest, wrapped up in his blankets. She began swaying gently as he began to gurgle a little worried he would start crying. "Hush now my love." Although Regina hadn't herself grown up by the sea it did have a remarkably calming effect on her. She hoped it would for Henry someday too. He could get the best of both the sea and the forest here in Storybrooke. The swaying had calmed Henry; Regina still couldn't believe how good it felt to hold him in her arms.

Regina was shaken awake by none other than Mary Margaret Blanchard who had been out for a walk on her lunch break. "Madame Mayor?" Her concerned voice and soft shake of Regina's shoulder woke her startlingly.

"Miss Blanchard!" Regina burst out, feeling disorientated until she felt Henry move and snuggle into her chest.

"Sorry I startled you, I was just worried and I wanted to meet this little guy." Mary Margaret cooed at Henry, however not daring to touch him, she wasn't quite sure how Regina would react to that.

"That's quite alright and this is my son, Henry."

"Your son? He's beautiful." Mary Margaret looked down at the tiny boy, for some reason his little face pulled heavily on her heart strings.

"Now if you don't mind Miss Blanchard, I think it's time we get going." Regina stood carefully and lowered Henry into his pram, smiling as he wriggled around in his blankets. Mary Margaret observed Regina's behaviour with wonder, she'd never seen the Mayor express any compassion towards anyone before, maybe this baby could help her become a more loving person. Regina turned the buggy swiftly in the opposite direction of Mary Margaret and strode back down the road towards the high street. Regina had had enough fresh air and the company of others for one day. All she truly needed was Henry and she was determined to be all Henry ever needed. She loved him so enormously already she just hoped she would never let him down.

Having bathed and fed her precious darling, mother and son now lay on one of the living room sofas watching an old film, Regina had found to be one of her favourites. She however didn't stay awake long enough to finish the film, she instead fell sound asleep for the second time that day with her baby boy next to her, each keeping the other safe from the rest of the world.


End file.
